planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Will Rodman
Will Rodman is a scientist who was responsible for the creation of ALZ-112, the so-called cure for Alzheimer's Disease. Like Robert Franklin, Will was one of the rare employees at Gen-Sys Laboratories who actually did care for animal test subjects, such as Bright Eyes, and did not simply see them as experiments. Will tried to record and communicate the results of Bright Eyes' successful completion of the Lucas Tower. When Bright Eyes attacked employees trying to lure her out of her cage, Will was explaining the effects of ALZ-112 on Bright Eyes to Jacobs and the board members of the lab company, specifically on her eyes. Bright Eyes was shot by a security guard despite Will trying to stop him from shooting her. Franklin decided to give Bright Eyes' offspring to Will. Will did not want to look after the young chimp, but had no choice. He raised Caesar in his home and acted as a father figure to him. Will's father, Charles Rodman, who was living with him, grew attached to Caesar and helped raise him. Will noted Caesar's growing intelligence - a result of the effects of the ALZ-112 inherited from his mother - at age 3, when Caesar memorized 24 English words. It was not until Caesar was fully grown that Will admitted that his true mother had died in the lab, after Caesar asked if he was just a pet animal to Will during a trip to the Muir Woods Park. Caesar later attacked Will's neighbour, Hunsiker, to prevent him from further threatening Charles, which forced Will to put Caesar into the San Bruno Primate Shelter. Caesar desperately wanted to return to Caroline and Will when he was locked inside the facility, but could not. Will later tested the ALZ-113 drug, which was stronger than ALZ-112, at the Gen-Sys Laboratory, but Will's father, Charles, passed away before he could get the results of the tests. He was also partially responsible for the pandemic that began with the new 'cure'. Trivia * The name 'Rodman' is a tribute to Rodman (Rod) Serling, writer of the first Planet of the Apes screenplay. * It is also coincidentally a partial anagram of Armando, which, seeing as they both raised their own Ceaser, is a further link between the 2011 reboot and the original films. * An earlier version of the script indicated that 'Will' was short for 'Wilson Rodman', a reference to the other writer credited on the original movie, Michael Wilson. In the same script, Will goes to the primate facility after Caesar has taken over and, believing Caesar to have murdered Robert Franklin, decides he has to kill Caesar to prevent further bloodshed. However, Cornelia eats the poisoned cookie Will offered to Caesar and dies before the apes reach the Golden Gate Bridge. Later, after discovering that it was Koba who killed Franklin, Will goes to the redwood forest to negotiate a peaceful outcome with Caesar, but the police renege on their agreement with Will and follow him in order to shoot as many apes as possible. Will takes a bullet intended for Caesar, and dies in his arms as the apes ambush the police and slaughter them. * In the original filmed climax to the movie, this plot was modified so that John Landon follows Will into the forest with a shotgun and Will gets shot protecting Caesar. Landon is then killed by the apes and Koba takes Landon's gun. A test audience was shown this ending and reacted negatively, and so a different ending was shot on July 4 weekend, 2011, in Griffith Park, with a slightly more positive feel.[http://www.theqandapodcast.com/2011/12/rise-of-planet-of-apes-q.html Rise of the Planet of the Apes Q & A Podcast] - The Q&A with Jeff Goldsmith (December 13, 2011) * 'Will' was also the name of the main character in a failed mid-'90s Apes movie project named Return of the Apes, which producer Peter Chernin had also been involved in. * Tobey Maguire & Bobby Campo were considered for the role of Will. Photos ThumbnailCA25BVMX.jpg|One exception ThumbnailCAUX3ZYI.jpg|At the zoo with Caesar ThumbnailCALWS0YU.jpg|Open Space Thumbnail.jpg|He hasn't spent anytime with other chimps colours.jpg|Will at work ThumbnailCA2WRQ9L.jpg|113 trials 113.jpg Will Rodman.jpg References Category:Humans Category:CE Character Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:CE Character Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:CE Character Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:CE Character Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Heroes